inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix-sama, Please Don't Cry
Hiya, guys~ This is just chapter one of a short little multi-chapter fanfic I'm writing. The series'll probably only have about 4 chapters. The main character's Phoenix Yuki - a lonely princess who wants a friend. This is written out of pure boredom, and a way to introduce Phoenix, her personality, character and life. And sorry, but since it's set in a kingdom - everyone talks in that posh way ^^' Characters Phoenix Yuki - Princess Tateno Clara - Maid Tenshi Arabella - Servant Konko Ai - Maid Kiiro Taiyo - Servant Sein - Warrior Part One - She Fears to Cry "Ah, Ojou-sama. You're awake" Arabella smiled, gazing as the young Princess's magnificent eyes slowly opened "Good morning, Arabella-chan" Phoenix greeted the candyfloss-haired girl "How are you feeling? Master said you were of poor health yesterday" Arabella asked, folding one of Phoenix's kimonos "I'm feeling fine" Phoenix replied with a smile "I appreciate your concern" "Oh! Sein-sama said he wished to see you. I believe he is currently at the Soccer Field" Arabella informed the light-cyan-haired girl "Thank you for telling me" Phoenix smiled, getting out of bed and walking towards her walk-in dresser "I'll just get dressed then I'll head down" At the Soccer Field "Sein-kun" Phoenix greeted the dazzling boy with a smile "You wished to see me?" "Ah, yes. I was going to ask you if you wished to accompany me on my voyage to 'Liocott Island'?" Sein offered, flashing his dashing smile at the Princess. Phoenix smiled "That sounds intriguing" she remarked "I can't wait" "I shall visit you when it is time to leave" Sein smiled "Farewell, Phoenix-sama" "Goodbye, Sein-kun" she smiled, before wandering away from the field. Later, with Sein and Phoenix at Liocott Island "This place is so beautiful..." Phoenix remarked happily, gazing around in wonder "I agree" Sein smiled, absent-mindedly sketching things they passed in his sketch-pad "Where shall we go next?" Phoenix asked, glancing around at the gateways to each country's area "How about Japan's area?" Sein suggested "I heard that the views are delightful!" "That sounds heavenly!" Phoenix agreed, gazing over at Japan's golden gates. The pair made their way into Japan's area, and wandered over to Inazuma Japan's training area. Phoenix couldn't help but smile softly as she watched Sakuma expertly tackle Kidou and score a perfect goal against Tachimukai. Sein noticed this "Do you know him?" he asked, but then he smirked "Or are you a fan, Miss. Yuki?" Phoenix blushed slightly and looked embarrased "I am not a fangirl of Jirou-kun!" she said indiginantly "Of course, I apologize" Sein smiled, still smirking. Phoenix huffed and crossed her arms, going back to watching Inazuma Japan. "Hiroto-kun!" Sakuma yelled, jumping up high and kicked the ball to the teal-eyed forward. Hiroto recieved the ball easily, and began to charge up the field again. He easily dodged Tobitaka as he tried to stop him, and scored another goal with 'Ryuusei Blade'. "Great job, Hiroto-kun!!" Endou called from the other side of the field, giving Hiroto a thumbs-up. Hiroto smiled, and watched as the ball was thrown to Kabeyama. The large defender passed to Midorikawa, and the greenette ran up the field to the other side. "Toramaru!" he called, passing the ball the the young blunette, who got the ball and charged up to the goal. "Are you ready, Endou?" he called enthusiastically "You bet! Gimme all you got!" Endou replied, clapping his hands together and preparing to stop the shot "RC...Shot!!" Toramaru yelled, kicking the ball with full-power towards the goal. "Ijigen the...Hand!!" Endou yelled, creating a golden dome around himself and the goal. The ball slid straight over, and was sent way off course. Toramaru looked slightly dissapointed. From experience with Sein's team, Phoenix expected the team to start yelling at Toramaru for not scoring, but they didn't "Nice try, Toramaru!" Tsunami smiled "You'll score next time for sure!" Kurimatsu congratulated him Toramaru confidently smiled. Phoenix looked slightly shocked. He had just failed to score, yet his teammates were congratulating ''him?! Flashback "Guelle!" Neniello yelled, passing the ball to the honeydew-haired girl. She recieved the ball and charged towards the goal that Gabriel was protecting "Heaven...Drive!!" Guelle yelled, using all her force to kick the ball towards the goal "Holy...Zone!!" Gabriel screamed, using his only hissatsu to try to stop Tenkuu no Shito's ace. After a small struggle, Gabriel firmly stopped the ball. Guelle looked appalled "Was that really your best shot, Guelle?" Winel sniggered "I've seen a three-legged kitten do better!" "You can do better than that can't you?!" Aiel yelled "No she can't! She's the worst player ever!!" Ekadel mocked. Guelle looked extremely taken aback, and started sobbing Aniegello laughed at her "You gonna go cry to Master now? Telling him about us being a big bunch of meanie-boos? Hahahaha!!" The entire team started sniggering at Guelle's failed attempt to score, and she ran off crying. End of flashback Phoenix looked back at Inazuma Japan. They had started to play again, and they were still smiling and helping each other up when they fell, and congratulating each other whether they succeeded or not. She smiled sadly. What she wouldn't do for friends like that...for people that would smile and congratulate you even if you failed. Her smile vanished, and her eyes turned glassy. She shook her head, turned on her heels, and began to run away "Huh?! Phoenix-sama! Where on Earth are you running off to?!" Sein yelled, shocked at the girl's sudden motion "Home" Phoenix replied simply, before disappearing. To Be Continued Well, there's part one~ It's quite a bit longer than I expected! I guess I got a bit carried away (again) ^^' Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed~ Please comment!! '私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 22:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC)'''